


Backpacks

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I think?, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, ashton lives by himself, bag swap, bromances, but a bag swap, calum is mentioned, even - Freeform, friend!muke, how do, i can't write it, i think this is really cute, it's kinda like a cell phone swap, luke is a night owl, luke lives with michael, luke takes ashtons bag on accident, muke undertones, sns, so yeah it's not romantic, student!ashton, student!luke, that's probs not a tag, tired!luke, which sucks for him cause school, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in Luke's defense, he was tired when it happens. Besides, how was he supposed to realize that he took the wrong bag, when they were exactly the same? And who sets their bag right next to one that's identical to their own? That's a recipe for disaster! This really wasn't Luke's fault, at all. And he couldn't be blamed for it. He wouldn't have bothered doing anything about it, either, if it wasn't finals week next week.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Ashton's backpacks are identical, and Luke accidentally takes Ashton's the week before finals, and maybe it doesn't turn out so awfully?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpacks

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off of the au idea tag on tumblr, so credit to whoever came up with that.
> 
> Enjoy 1.9k words of lashton fluff.
> 
> I can't write smut, but if anyone wants to do that, go for it. (:

Luke was a college student so it was only a given that he would constantly be tired. Not to mention the fact that Luke was a night owl, and tended to spend his nights up late and usually not working on things he should be. Like the growing pile of assignments on the corner of his desk. And no, he totally wasn't catching up on Dance Moms, because why would he ever watch that?  
  
So, in the mornings, Luke would down a Red Bull, and throughout the day drink a few more, and maybe a couple Starbucks drinks. His fridge was full of energy drinks, and he had a seemingly never ending supply of Starbucks gift cards, because that is, apparently, everyone's go to gift for him. His caffeine addiction was probably getting out of hand, but he didn't really care. It was the only thing that kept him awake in the day, and awake long enough at night to do what he needed-wanted-to do.  
  
Of course it happens the week before finals. And not to mention, Luke was beyond tired. He had been up late watching Supernatural, because someone online had suggested it to him and he couldn't stop watching it. It was amazing! On a day like this, Luke probably wouldn't be bothered with getting out of bed, but finals were next week, and he figured that he should probably go to his classes to make sure that he understood what the heck he was supposed to be doing on the finals.  
  
So, in Luke's defense, he was tired when it happens. Besides, how was he supposed to realize that he took the wrong bag, when they were _exactly_ the same? And who sets their bag right next to one that's identical to their own? That's a recipe for disaster! This really wasn't Luke's fault, at all. And he couldn't be blamed for it. He wouldn't have bothered doing anything about it, either, if it wasn't finals week next week.  
  
Luke didn't even realize he had taken the wrong bag. He grabbed what he believed to be his bag, left the class and headed to Starbucks, thinking that he might as well treat himself before he went home and actually began his pile of work before he failed his classes. His mom would have his head if he did that. When Luke got back to his apartment, that he shared with his best friend, Michael. Michael was an interesting character. He had brightly colored hair, and was rarely home because he was busy with his own classes and had this weird obsession with staying at the library and pizza places scattered across this city. But, they were best friends, so Luke was basically obligated to love Michael.   
  
When Luke got back to his apartment, he instantly went back to his bedroom to begin his school work. He opened "his" bag, and stared inside in shock. The first thing that caught his eye was the pair of drumsticks, which had obviously been dropped haphazardly on top of all the books. Luke didn't play the drums, that was the first problem. The next problem was the fact that that meant someone had his lucky guitar pick in their bag.  
  
Luke didn't know what else to do, so grabbed a notebook out of the bag, praying that this person was at least the tiniest bit organized and wrote their name inside their notebooks. And maybe God wasn't against him, because written messily across the notebook pages was, 'Ashton Irwin'.  
  
Ashton Irwin? Luke didn't know an Ashton Irwin, that was for sure. And no, that wasn't because Luke wasn't a very social person. Though, that was true too. He just didn't know an Ashton. He would have remembered too, because Ashton is actually a really cool name.   
  
Luke wondered if the person wrote his number in the books that were in his bag, so he grabbed one out. There was nothing written inside, and Luke sighed. Then, he spotted the white paper in the back of the bag. How could he have forgotten that that was there? His mother had made him fill it out. It was one of those 'if found please return' information thing. Luke pulled the paper out, hoping it was filled out.  
  
It was, and Luke figured that this person's mother was like his, because the handwriting on it was completely different than the one in the notebook. Luke went to grab his cell phone then almost screamed, because it was in his _bag!_ Luke's entire life was on that small device! He was going to die without it! He was really royally screwed. He was just using that as a metaphor, he didn't really want anything more to happen to him!  
  
And at that instant, Michael came into his room, "Why aren't you responding to any of my texts?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, Michael, that could be because of the fact that I'm beyond tired a-"  
  
"Okay, Luke, that is *nothing* new, why are you telling me this?" Michael interrupted.  
  
"If you would let me finish, you would know why it's related!" Luke scoffed.  
  
Michael didn't open his mouth again, so Luke figured he was good to continue, "I am beyond tired, and so I ended up grabbing someone else's bag that's identical to me, and I found his contact information, buuuuttt I am also quite stupid, because my phone is in _my bag_." Luke explained.  
  
"Wow, well that sucks for you. Hope you get your stuff back," Michael says quickly, before turning around to leave.  
  
"Hold on! Can I use your phone?" Luke asked.  
  
Michael sighed, obviously hoping Luke would continue to be stupid, and not ask him for his phone. But apparently God was against Michael today, so he handed his phone to Luke. Luke quickly dialed the number, hoping it would go through. And it did.  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes, you answered! Oh, uhm, hi. I'm Luke, and I, uh, I think you have my bag." Luke said.  
  
"Holy shit, I'm so glad you're nice enough to actually try and return it to me! I thought you were just going to take my drum sticks and run." The boy said.  
  
"Why would I do that? Besides, you have my lucky guitar pick, not to mention my phone!" Luke said.  
  
"Because, they're limited edition. Anyways, yeah, so how are you calling me?" Ashton asked.  
  
"My friend's phone, so do you want to meet up so we can switch our bags? I kinda have work that I need to do." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so do I. Do you want to meet at the Starbucks on fifteenth street?"   
  
"Yep! I'll meet you there, I live on that street."   
  
"I'm already here, actually," Ashton says.  
  
"Even better," Luke says, and hangs up before standing up and handing the phone back to Michael.  
  
He put the things back into the bag, and started to the door, "Wait, where are you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"To get my stuff back!" Luke yelled, leaving the apartment.  
  
-  
  
Luke walked into the Starbucks and almost instantly realize about how badly they planned this. How was Luke supposed to know what the heck Ashton even looked like? Then he spots his bag, and realizes that it wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be.  
  
Luke walked over, awkwardly tapping the boy on the shoulder, "Uh, hi, are you Ashton?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah!" Ashton says, "Are you Luke?"  
  
Luke sits down, setting the bag next to Ashton, "That's me, and I think you also have my stuff. Including my phone." Luke says.  
  
Ashton pushes Luke's bag over to where Luke was sitting with his foot, "Yeah, I do." Ashton says, "Thanks, by the way, I was kind of freaking out."  
  
"So was I! At least you actually hard your phone, I was basically isolated from the world," Luke says, grabbing his phone out of his bag.  
  
Ashton laughs, "Yeah, I guess that is a plus side to all of this."  
  
The two boys ordered a drink, and sat back down to talk to each other. "So I'm guessing you didn't really have a reason for taking my bag, do you?" Ashton asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I did." Luke jokes, "I thought your eyes were pretty and decided this was the best way to get to know you."   
  
Ashton laughs, "I hope to God that you're not serious,"  
  
"I'm not, I'm just actually really tired and accidentally took your bag. I really didn't mean to." Luke explained.  
  
"Well, that's slightly obvious. You are a college student in the week before finals." Ashton joked.  
  
"Being tired isn't anything new to me," Luke replies, "I usually stay up late anyways, and get like two hours of sleep and then go through the day off of energy drinks and Starbucks."  
  
"That's really not healthy," Ashton said.  
  
Luke furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why this boy that he had just barely met would be worried about him. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"You should really go to sleep earlier." Ashton tells him.  
  
"I'll try," Luke says, still slightly confused, but pushes away the thought as the two boys continue to talk.  
  
They find out a lot about each other, and realize that they do have a lot in common. Like their music taste and their college major, both being into music.   
  
And if the boys exchanged numbers, and decided to go out again, no one had to know.  
  
And if again turned into again, and again, and again, and again... well, then maybe people start to notice.  
  
And if they sometimes switched their bags on purpose, that was something no one really needed to know.  
  
And maybe things didn't turn out as badly as Luke thought they would have.  
  
Yeah, maybe he failed a few of his finals because of late nights with Ashton, but when the two stand at the altar four years later, Luke really doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more from me, check out my wattpad, Sydnaynay_
> 
> On there I have a lot more chaptered fics that I don't post here, or I don't update regularly here.
> 
> Follow me there too!


End file.
